


This One Is Not For The Folks At Home

by glitsune



Series: Some Nights [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon Trans Character, M/M, Magic Enhanced Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitsune/pseuds/glitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is into Krem. Krem feels weird about doing it with an Altus and expects sneering domination. Dorian is very much the complete opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One Is Not For The Folks At Home

Krem was used to drinking alone. Enjoyed it, a lot of the time, since so much of the rest of his days were spent in very close confines with the Chargers, who may be as close as family to him but nonetheless grated on the nerves after days and days in close proximity. He had his spot in the tavern, and he could watch the world go by. That suited him just fine. He had been watching Dorian over his tankard long before the mage wandered over, with a small wave of greeting.

"Cremisius. How are you?"

"Not bad, ser." Krem inclined his head respectfully "Been a rough week but we've scraped by."

"You can call me Dorian, you know." Dorian murmured "There's no need for--"

The awkward silence spoke volumes: if they hadn't both been from Tevinter, and fully aware of the social trappings that they had been forced into by their births, then it probably wouldn't be quite so uncomfortable. There wouldn't be the strange instinct in the back of Krem's mind that Dorian should be off in some golden spired tower, lording it up over them. As it was, in the Inquisition, he didn't actually have to flatter and fawn and keep his tongue curbed in front of Dorian any more than with anybody else.

"Is your Commander off on some exciting jaunt across the countryside? I note he isn't in his usual seat. It's like the tavern's missing a buttress: I wouldn't wonder if that whole wall collapsed without him there to prop it up."

Krem grinned slightly: "Yeah, we're creatures of habit. Almost worryingly easy to track our movements. The Chief's meeting with the Inquisitor and Commander Rutherford at the moment. Did you want to speak to him?"

"No no, I was just curious. Actually," Dorian sat down in a vacant chair at Krem's side, looking incredibly awkward, and therefore instantly gaining his interest "Actually there was something I was hoping to ask. Do tell me if I'm overstepping, I'm really not trying to pry but I've heard scraps of gossip here and there quite by accident. There are rumours that you and the Iron Bull, well... share a tent sometimes when you're travelling together, and I wondered..."

"Share a tent?" Krem repeated, amused "Are you asking if I'm fucking him?"

It gave him a strange kind of thrill, being that blunt, even though it was exactly how he spoke to Bull, who actually outranked him, while Dorian wasn't actually even his boss other than in the tangential sort of way where he was sort of on the same level as Bull. Still, so was Sera, and Krem definitely didn't have the strange instinct to duck his head when she entered a room. Mind you, it was also the way Dorian held himself, the way he spoke and acted and just was, that made Krem feel like he should be calling him 'Altus'. There was also the fact that he found him incredibly hot that made it a little awkward to be around him, but that was something he tried not to think too much about.

Dorian looked at him sharply, and coughed delicately: "I suppose that's exactly what I was trying to say, yes."

"Then yeah," Krem shrugged a shoulder "Sort of. It isn't a big involved thing. Why exactly do you want to know?"

He had a feeling, but he was sort of enjoying watching Dorian squirm.

"I wasn't sure if the two of you were in an... exclusive relationship, and since I'd heard that you were involved, I thought I had better... inquire about the nature of your involvement. Not merely for my own curiosity, you understand, normally I wouldn't make it any of my business. I understand well the need for discretion in a relationship, but..."

"Dorian, it's okay." Krem interrupted gently, and shrugged one shoulder "If you're interested in the Chief, I'm sure..."

"In the Iron Bull? No no, you misunderstand, I... I'm interested in _you_."

Krem stared.

"What, really?" he blurted out.

He was used to people being into the Iron Bull. In fact, given that he himself was immensely attracted to the Iron Bull, he could also completely understand it. It honestly hadn't occurred to him that of all of the men Dorian Pavus could choose from that he would even notice Krem.

"Yes." Dorian looked at him searchingly, and it was the first time Krem had seen true vulnerability in the man's face "I happen to find you almost unbearably attractive and I felt, well, that I should be candid about it on the off-chance that you might have recognised my own not unconsiderable good looks."

"I had noticed." Krem grinned a little "More than noticed."

Dorian visibly relaxed in his seat. For somebody who spoke entirely in pretended narcissism, dry wit and innuendo, for somebody who kept his mask so firmly up at all times, Krem wondered if Dorian even realised just how much of his true feelings he gave away in body language.

"Of course you have. Well then. I should also say that... the social laws of Tevinter have not followed me here. The expectations of relations between an Altus and Soparati, I mean, especially between two men... pure nonsense."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Krem asked drily.

Dorian chuckled: "I merely meant..."

"Yeah, I know what you meant. Don't worry: I have no intention of being anybody's rough trade."

"Glad to hear it. Not that I have anything against roughness per se."

"That was subtle." Krem smirked sarcastically, to cover the fact that his stomach had just flipped with arousal.

"I was rather proud of that, actually." Dorian's eyes were twinkling, and Krem suddenly had the overwhelming urge to kiss him, but didn't feel like the middle of the tavern was the best place for that.

"Listen. I have to go to the Undercroft for something but after that, if you wanted to go somewhere in private..."

"Very much so," Dorian said quickly "I could have food and wine brought to my quarters, if you like."

"Yeah. That sounds good. I'll be there in an hour or so, if that's alright?"

**

It felt almost like fate that just that morning, Krem had received a note, cryptic to all but him, in Dagna's handwriting, stating simply: "it'll be ready for you this afternoon". Of course, it was easy enough to lie that the arcanist was just crafting him some new armour. Nobody would have guessed the truth in any case. When he got downstairs, Sera was sitting on a large chest, swinging her legs with the appearance of utter boredom but watching Dagna like a hawk as the other woman worked on something that actually is armour. Krem doesn't mind, since it was actually an incredibly lewd and revealing drunken conversation with Sera that led him to Dagna in the first place. Something about the sentence "my girlfriend crafts amazing cocks" had also cemented Sera in Krem's mind as a close friend and ally.

"Krem!" Sera greets him with a big grin "Wait til you see it, it's well nice, and _shiny_. If you weren't a mate I'd be keeping it, I'm telling you."

Dagna looked up from her work, so absorbed that she hadn't noticed him come in, and smiles as well. She put down her hammer and hurried forwards, taking a large rectangle box from a table and holding it out to him with a shy 'hope you like it' type expression. It somehow feels like the most natural thing in the world, going to his friends for a magic handcrafted sex toy, and he reflected for a moment on how good it's been for him, since he'd been at Skyhold. He wasn't sure how the Inquisitor did it, collecting together Thedas' best and brightest, all outcasts and rebels and heretics, freaks and bastards, and all of them warm and glorious and the best people Krem had ever met.

Krem opened the box, and beamed from ear to ear. Sera and Dagna exchanged a look like proud parents.

"What're you gonna call it?" Sera demanded.

"I'm not naming my cock." Krem spluttered, and Sera giggled.

"We name all our bits 'n' pieces! It's okay, I'll name it for you! Hang on, lemme think." she screwed up her brow in concentration "The Krem Horn!"

"No." Krem told her flatly, with a mock-exasperated shake of the head "You're worse than the Chief."

"Oh, oh!" Sera called after him, as he turned to go "Widdle should make you some fun hitty toys! Then you can be Krem of the Crop!"

"You're both terrible!" he yelled through the open door as he left, grinning to himself and hugging the box to his chest, Sera and Dagna's laughter bouncing off the walls behind him.

**

Krem really wasn't one for dressing up, not that he even had any formal clothes to do that, but he went to change out of his plate armour, leaving just his arming doublet. He did have other doublets that weren't specifically designed to strap armour to, but for some reason he didn't like that idea. It felt important to him that he remain in clear military dress. Was that partially yet another reaction to Dorian's class? He wasn't sure. Although he did feel a lot like a fish out of water when he knocked on Dorian's door, and was ushered into a room with more silk and velvet upholstery than he had possibly ever seen in his life, as well as a whole wall of books. Again, the bizarre urge to bow, and his natural response to that, which was to scowl and glare.

"Come in, come in, make yourself at home. I have wine, mead, ale, whisky, brandy, uh, yes, you might need to have a look: I do have rather a large collection," he finished, as Krem had wandered over to the large liquor cupboard and was examining a bottle of mead.

"Here, let me get that," Dorian added quickly, swooping in and taking the bottle, and a couple of crystal glasses, pouring out a measure.

"You don't have to _serve_ me. You aren't hosting a Lord or a Magister." Krem took the glass and gulped half of it down.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You can help yourself to whatever you like." Dorian filled his own glass, sipping a little more genteely.

"I'm not uncomfortable," Krem mumbled, sitting down in a large winged armchair "My natural instinct is just to hate every Altus on sight."

He knew he was being overly defensive and suspicious but his opinions had been formed by experience. To say that every single Altus was an elitist judgemental snob was probably untrue but the association was there.

"Yes, well. I can't exactly say you don't have good reason for that." Dorian sat down across from him "Look, if there's anything I can do..."

"You just don't have to be... in charge all the time. I don't need to be doted on, or wooed, or any of that shit."

"In charge?" Dorian let out a small laugh "Look, I know I may be confident and eloquent and really ridiculously good looking but... do you even realise... Cremisius, if I feel like I should be serving you drinks or standing on ceremony around you, it isn't because I'm trying to control you or mould you into any of that. If anything, the complete opposite."

"Oh. Wait, what?" Krem asked, nonplussed.

Dorian sighed, and drained his glass of mead, before gesturing at a side table full of bowls of fruit, sweetmeats and pastries: "Help yourself while I flounder awkwardly for the words. And so you know, I'm not usually so tongue-tied. You see, you just give me this irresistible urge to... submit."

Krem looked up from where he'd been helping himself to grapes.

"Oh." he breathed " _Oh_. So you want me to be in _charge_."

He looked at Dorian, noticing for the first time his flushed expression, his widened eyes, the way he was slightly worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

"It's something you must just bring out in me," he murmured.

"So you want me to tell you what to do?" Krem leaned almost instinctively towards him, and smirked "Oh, that little squirm tells me yes."

"I take it that's not a problem." Dorian enquired, in a would-be casual voice, even though he was currently wrenching at a buckle on his... whatever that outfit was, it was almost like that chest harness thing the Chief wore, only so much shinier.

"Problem? The thoughts running through my mind right now would scandalise even you."

"I'm willing to accept that challenge," Dorian purred, and then added coyly "Are you expected urgently back tonight?"

"No." Krem stood up and offered Dorian his hand "My Lord Pavus."

"You arse." Dorian snarked, but he took Krem's hand, rising gracefully to his feet.

Krem lowered his head and kissed Dorian's knuckles before kissing each of his fingers, lightly sucking the skin that covered the joints into his mouth and occasionally giving a light nibble, in a much lewder approximation of courtly manners.

"Oh," Dorian gasped, slowly brushing the tip of his thumb over Krem's cheek.

"C'mere." Krem threw an arm around Dorian and pulled him close, crushing their mouths hard together.

Dorian all but melted into him, holding onto his shoulders as though he might float away, as though he was much smaller than Krem rather than half a head taller, and he kissed with an abandon Krem hadn't expected, that he found incredibly, unexpectedly, erotic. Krem tightened his arms around his waist, alternating between hard sucking shallow kisses to Dorian's lower lip and deep, searching ones that made Dorian elicit the most intriguing little moans. Dorian's fingers fluttered and stroked over the muscles of his shoulders, exploring the back of his neck, rubbing fingertips through the stubble on his scalp. Krem groaned, breaking the kiss to rove his lips over Dorian's neck, biting down on his throat and then grinning when Dorian's hands flew up and gripped hard on his hair.

"Ohhh." Dorian whimpered, and Krem bit harder, feeling the vibrations of Dorian's moans against his mouth as he moved down, exploring a collarbone with his tongue.

"You smell like... spiced hot wine." Krem mumbled, and dropped his hands to Dorian's backside.

"You smell of sweat and salt and musk." Dorian said softly, licking the shell of his ear "It's incredibly alluring. I'd like to taste every inch of your skin."

Krem growled and slid his hands down from Dorian's arse to his thighs, using them to lift him bodily. Dorian immediately wrapped his long legs around Krem's waist, pressing their foreheads together as Krem carried him through to the next room, where a huge and incredibly luxurious bed was waiting. Holding Dorian to him, Krem barrelled forwards onto it, pinning the mage under him, who spluttered mock indignantly and rolled his hips in a way that ground his crotch right up against Krem's stomach, his hardness incredibly evident in a way that made Krem want to physically rend those robes from his body.

"Off," he muttered "Get these things off. Shit, Dorian, how many fastenings does this damn thing need?"

"There's a knack."

Dorian twisted, deft fingers moving over the complicated looking buckles, and seconds later his clothes were hanging off, leaving him totally naked other than a pair of incredibly fancy looking breeches made of some sort of soft silky material. Krem sat back to look down at him. Seeing the usually calm, composed and collected mage lying rumpled, flushed, and intently focused on him... and those breeches absolutely did not hide just how aroused he was... Krem felt his own dick pulse hard between his legs and swallowed, hard.

"The Iron Bull uses watchwords. I think probably we should have one."

"I think that's a good idea. Any in mind?" Krem considered: "For now, just say 'stop' when you want to stop."

"Perfect. And I hope you know that goes both ways. You have limits too. You have nothing to prove. Never feel obliged to continue for my pleasure, for anything... you don't owe me anything."

Krem kissed him, a deep passionate kiss that left them both breathless, a kiss that he hoped communicated what he couldn't bring himself to say out loud. He may be blunt, and he may usually speak his mind, yet it was so difficult to be that open, that honest and vulnerable, to lay out all his cards.

"I have something to show you."

"Oh?"

Krem kicked off his boots, and started unlacing his hose. Dorian quirked an eyebrow, seemingly sardonic, although Krem noticed the way his lips fell open slightly instead of his usual matching smirk.

"I got this today." Krem said softly, taking the thing that Dagna had made for him out of the holster on his calf.

"I'm sorry, do you have a large metal cock strapped to your leg like an assassin's dagger?"

"I think you'll find it's just as handy to have around."

"Where on Thedas did you get it?" Dorian sat up, gazing with round-eyed wonder at the object Krem was holding.

It wasn't just a phallus, but shaped in a smooth curve with two ends, which rather than being simply strapped to the hips meant that one part of it would go inside the wearer, held in place purely by the thickness of that end, and strong muscles, and willpower. Krem had been ecstatic when Dagna had described the idea to him, and was even more delighted that he got to try it out so soon.

"It was crafted for me. You probably know more about its properties than I do."

"Sweet Andraste," Dorian breathed, as Krem held out the object for him to examine "Did you know it was enchanted with lightning runes?"

Krem hadn't known that precisely, but that explained why Dagna had promised to make him something to put the "spark" into any relationship, and why she and Sera had then laughed and clutched each other. Why was Krem friends with any of these people? He swore half his life was spent groaning at somebody's terrible joke.

"The... crafter offered to enchant it, and I said she could surprise me with its properties."

Dorian pushed it very quickly back towards Krem.

"If you're just showing me this for my intellectual edification and don't intend to use it on me right now, I will declare you an evil on par with darkspawn."

Krem grinned broadly.

"Be patient. I'm getting to it."

He tossed the object down on the bedclothes and quickly stripped out of the majority of his clothes, down to his underwear. He wasn't fully binding, but did have on an undershirt that secured his chest, at least to the point that it wasn't wobbling around and being generally awful, so he left that on, and his breeches, for now. Dorian was sitting up slightly to watch him, and Krem leant forward, placing both hands on the mage's chest and pushing him flat against the bed, encircling Dorian's wrists with his hands and pinning them out at his side. Dorian automatically tilted his lips up, seeking a kiss, and pouted childishly when Krem bypassed his mouth to suck a line of hard kisses down his chest instead.

"Not enough hands," Krem growled against his ribs "Tell me you have rope."

"In the armoire." Dorian said quickly.

"What the fuck is an armoire?"

"Big cupboard thing. Top drawer." Dorian nodded his head towards a large wooden wardrobe in the corner.

"Get it." Dorian sprang off the bed, and Krem was momentarily amazed that he was so absolutely eager to do what he was told.

He had expected so much more sneering. He'd expected to feel so much less comfortable around the other man. He'd also expected any rope owned by Dorian to be soft and made of delicate finely spun fibres. Instead, it was rough and harsh and scratchy, and cheap, and when he used it to secure Dorian's wrists together and tie him to his ridiculous oversized headboard, the mage twitched deliciously as it scraped over his skin. Fuck. That was hotter than he had anticipated. He could feel the flush rising in his cheeks when Dorian's eyes met his, desperate and raw. Krem's experience with bondage had largely so far been practical, practical restraint (although the Iron Bull had made some not entirely subtle hints about complex rope tricks they would have to try out if they ever managed more than a fast furious frustrated fuck). This was different, this was an act in itself, a sensory experience. He wasn't used to this... complexity, with sex. "

Krem..." Dorian choked out when Krem unceremoniously yanked his breeches down his legs.

"Spread." Krem murmured, trying not to look Dorian in the eye, trying not to make it obvious how deeply desperate his own need was: he was trying to maintain a dominant character, here.

Dorian complied immediately. Krem knelt between his legs and spat, directly on Dorian's cock, and he gasped and writhed. Krem spat again, another perfect shot, but didn't touch him there, not yet. Instead, he ran fingers over Dorian's chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers and pinching until Dorian yelped and glowered, then sucking them until Dorian's moans were a constant keening whine. Then Krem left a trail of rough bruising bites down Dorian's inner thigh, and the mage was shaking now, so much so that Krem reached up to lightly squeeze one of Dorian's hands, flattening the fingers out from where they'd been clenched into fists above the knotwork that held them above his head. Dorian squeezed back tightly and shot Krem a winning smile, a reassuring smile, and Krem grinned, returning to where he'd been doing his best to leave marks on Dorian's thighs that would last for days. Every so often, he licked up to the base of Dorian's cock, ghosting the skin with his breath, inhaling his scent, but absolutely not touching, and gaining a frustrated little growl every time he came close.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Dorian gasped, as Krem nibbled very lightly and deliberately teasingly on the juncture between Dorian's balls and the curve of his thigh "Touch my fucking cock!"

"Beg for it, you fucking spoiled Altus brat." Krem growled "Beg me to touch your cock."

Dorian actively shivered: " _Fasta vass_ , Cremisius... I... please. _Please_. Touch me. I ache, I need you, I need you so much, please, just... please."

Krem swore softly under his breath as Dorian's words made his insides squirm. Finally, he took Dorian in his mouth, prompting the mage to gasp out an unintelligible stream of Tevene, like the pretentious twit he was, Krem thought with something close to fondness, as he bathed the underside of Dorian's shaft with his tongue. He could feel Dorian's cock actually pulse and twitch between his lips, as responsive as the rest of him was. He gripped Dorian's hips to lift them, to control the movement of Dorian's cock in his mouth, fucking his own face as hard as he knew he could manage. Dorian was moaning faster and louder, body arched and tense, when Krem pulled away and Dorian made an angry strangled sound.

He stopped spluttering when he saw Krem had the metal toy in hand, and watched intently as Krem shimmied out of his smallclothes and kneeled up on the bed, legs slightly spread. Krem was not even slightly surprised to find that he was so wet that the large rounded end pushed into him easily, but he was pleased to find that it stayed in place remarkably well. It also fit him like an extra limb, looking for all the world like it actually grew out of his body, so closely was it nestled up between his legs. The part that pressed up against his actual flesh and blood cock was textured slightly so it gave some kind of sensation, and the part that curved up into his cunt was shaped in a way that it pressed up against parts of his anatomy in a very pleasing way.

"Fuck." Dorian breathed "That looks amazing on you."

Krem smiled: "Yeah. It looks... right. Even though it's made of metal."

"That sort of works," Dorian ventured "You wear that armour so much that it's almost like a second skin. It's like it's a part of you. In that regard, a metal... appendage seems quite fitting."

"Yeah, I often feel like it is too. The armour, I mean." Krem confessed.

Dorian suddenly looked mortified: "Not that you aren't devastatingly handsome out of the armour as well. I mean, I don't want you to think... never want you to think... not that you necessarily would, but.. Andraste, I should just shut up, right?"

"Dorian, would you like to take that foot out of your mouth and replace it with something a little easier to swallow?" Krem teased, even if secretly he found Dorian's attempts to reassure him to be more than a little endearing.

"At this point I feel like a gag might be best."

"Maybe next time. I want you to have full control of your voice for this next bit. I want to hear your pretty little moans while I fuck you."

"Moaning? I? I think you'll find that I'm incredibly quiet and reserved in bed." Dorian mock-protested "Lube's in that nightstand, by the way."

Krem found a bottle of incredibly expensive scented erotic oil from Orlais, and rolled his eyes as he levered out the fiddly crystal stopper. This was more the kind of ridiculously decandent thing he expected from Dorian. The man bewildered him. How could one person be so many contradictory things? Krem felt comparatively uncomplicated. There was a saying he'd heard since coming South, "like an open book": that was what Dorian felt like to him. An open book, laid all bare, seemingly honest and up front, but ultimately a book that Krem had no idea how to read. The oil was surprisingly warm to the touch, and just the right level of viscocity. He slathered his fingers in it, letting it drip between them onto Dorian's skin, pooling iridescent in his navel, dribbling along the length of his cock, and running between his legs, a wet puddle forming on Dorian's fine silk sheets.

"Nggnn." Dorian gritted his teeth as Krem slipped a finger into him, and then another, slowly moving them in long, drawn out movements "Y-you don't need to go too slow. This isn't my first outing."

"Hm." Krem said, pretending he had no idea what Dorian was hinting at "That's okay. I'm not in a rush. I can take it nice and slow..."

"Oh for... you insufferable tease! Fuck me hard and fuck me fast and fuck me right damn now!" Dorian spluttered, and then added in a much softer voice "Please."

Krem felt like his whole body was heating up, and he automatically squirmed slightly, rubbing up against the metal ridges pressed hard to his cunt. He crooked his fingers up and started moving them in earnest, fast and hard. Dorian's mouth was wide open, eyes rolling back, with an expression of such absolute abandon that Krem had to bite his lip to stop from groaning aloud at the sight of him. He quickly coated the shining metal surface of his new cock in oil and pinned Dorian down with his whole body and, after Dorian had helpfully twined his legs around Krem's torso, he thrust his hips powerfully to slide into him and held still for a moment while the other man gasped and lifted his head to mouth desperately at Krem's neck. Krem had fucked people using a strap-on harness before, but this was new. As he thrust up into Dorian, the metal rubbed up against his cock on the outside while the internal part shifted pleasantly up inside him. He was concerned it was going to take him a while to get used to the new toy, and particularly concerned that it might not live up to Dorian's expectations, but they both seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. They didn't notice the effect of the lightning rune at first. But as Krem leant in to roughly kiss Dorian's open mouth while gripping onto his hips with bruising force, slamming into him again and again, he felt a distinct crackle. Dorian was moaning enthusiastically into his mouth, moving his hips eagerly against Krem's and thereby driving the metal cock deeper into both of them. Another, stronger, definitely actually noticeable pulse of electricity had them both gasping in unison.

"Oh fuck." Krem moaned, when another jolt of electricity hit some particular part inside him that was apparently incredibly sensitive, who knew.

" _Fuck_." Dorian agreed emphatically, throwing his head back against his pillows.

Krem slipped his hand between them and wrapped his hand around Dorian's hard, leaking cock, pumping it rapidly at the same time as fucking the mage's arse as hard as he literally could, panting raggedly from between his teeth.

"Krem..." Dorian all but wailed, thrashing underneath him "Oh oh oh oh _ohhhh_..."

Somehow, responding to something that Krem didn't quite understand but that he would probably need to ask Dagna about later, the metal was now sending out pulses of electricity every few seconds, and the two Tevinter men were clinging to each other for support. Dorian's thighs were shaking around Krem's waist, and Krem's fingers twitched where they were holding onto Dorian's hip. Just when he thought that he couldn't take it anymore, and he suspected directly in response to that since he was pretty sure this thing could read his mind, an overwhelming shock of electricity overcame them both, and Krem was climaxing so hard it felt like he was falling through darkness. Under him, Dorian was screaming, actually screaming his name, and he was ejaculating over Krem's hands and both their stomachs, which when Krem was able to think clearly again, he would remember as being one of the hottest things ever. Somehow, in a way that Krem had no idea whatsoever but that seemed like it couldn't possibly be unrelated, all the candles in Dorian's chambers were immediately snuffed out. As soon as he had regained the strength, Krem untied the ropes around Dorian's wrists, and they lay together for a moment in the complete darkness.

"If you want to leave..." Dorian murmured quietly "I would completely understand."

"Oh," Krem said and hesitated.

He _had_ been planning on leaving, that was true, but purely because he had sort of expected Dorian to want him to. It was the expected thing, especially in Tevinter, especially between two men, and absolutely between people of such vastly different classes. The tentative, hopeful way Dorian spoke to him really took him aback. So far from what he could ever have expected.

"If you'll have me..." Krem ventured.

"Get in." Dorian said, and sounded like he was smiling as he wrapped the ridiculously soft and silky sheet around them both.


End file.
